Alwine Frenbeck
Alwine Frenbeck is the daughter of Ovid, and Oranit Ginsburg making her a member of House Ginsburg. Alwine Frenbeck would travel to Netvania where she would come to meet with her long time betrothed in the form of the crown prince Landolf Frenbeck and upon arriving met with her new handmaiden Notburga Rothenbeck and together they met and grew close to Landolf who had by this point become restricted to the High Tower of Chatavia. Over several years together as Alwine prepared for her betrothal to Landolf the three of her Landolf, and Notburga engaged in a Polyamory relationship which would eventually result in both of their pregnancies something that forced the rushed marriage of Alwine and Landolf and for Notburga to be named personal concubine to Landolf a title that was barely used. Following the death of Arno Frenbeck and the rise of Landolf to the position of King of Chatti it was Alwine that showed her true intelligence when she was able to hold everything together and convinse the dukes and princes to accept this coronation on the grounds that he would remain in the High Tower and it would be Alwine that rule over the Kingdom of Chatti, and she would do this with the assistence of Notburga of whom kept Landolf under control and even Landolf in his lucid moments understood and accepted this. History Early History Growing Close Alwine Frenbeck would travel to Netvania where she would come to meet with her long time betrothed in the form of the crown prince Landolf Frenbeck and upon arriving met with her new handmaiden Notburga Rothenbeck and together they met and grew close to Landolf who had by this point become restricted to the High Tower of Chatavia. Polyamory Over several years together as Alwine prepared for her betrothal to Landolf the three of her Landolf, and Notburga engaged in a Polyamory relationship which would eventually result in both of their pregnancies something that forced the rushed marriage of Alwine and Landolf and for Notburga to be named personal concubine to Landolf a title that was barely used. Succession in Chatti Following the death of Arno Frenbeck and the rise of Landolf to the position of King of Chatti it was Alwine that showed her true intelligence when she was able to hold everything together and convinse the dukes and princes to accept this coronation on the grounds that he would remain in the High Tower and it would be Alwine that rule over the Kingdom of Chatti, and she would do this with the assistence of Notburga of whom kept Landolf under control and even Landolf in his lucid moments understood and accepted this. The High Tower Massacre Main Article : High Tower of Chatavia Massacre Notburga Rothenbeck would become increasingly desperate to protect her children from the failing mental situation of Landolf Frenbeck and in this way begin to communicate with spirits from the Fade in the form of two chaos titans Sarthorael, and Azrik of whom agree to assist her if a sacrifice can be made in the name of the Lord of Change. After convincing Landolf to ritually murder several low level farmers it is Azrik that refuses this sacrifice and demands a more emotional killing and suggests she have Landolf kill his wife and daughter and with Landolf escalating daily in his violence she realizes that she has no choice and forges Landolf's signature summoning Alwine and Ottilia to the High Tower of Chatavia. Ottilia would accompany her mother to the High Tower of Chatavia where despite being warned about the state of her father and her mothers husband by many they resisted this advise and entered the tower where in his manic state Landolf would ritualy sacrifice Ottilia and Alwine in a sadistic ritual which was attempted to be resisted by the Tower Guard but they were overwhelmed by Landolf's mercenaries and the murder was allowed to happen. Following the killing of his wife and daughter it was Landolf that was cured of his schizophrenia by the now summoned Sarthorael, and Azrik but it was shortly after his curing that Notburga realized she had been tricked when Landolf begin to show signs that he was not himself and was in fact possessed by a chaos Arakhora named Marabas of whom honored the deal in saving the life of Landolf but would only leave Landolf once they had succeded in gaining control of the Kingdom of Chatti. Family Members Landolf_Frenbeck.png|Landolf Frenbeck - Husband|link=Landolf Frenbeck Relationships Landolf_Frenbeck.png|Landolf Frenbeck - Lover|link=Landolf Frenbeck Category:People of Chatti Category:People Category:Human Category:House Frenbeck Category:House Ginsburg Category:Utogen Category:Dead